Heat Haze
by Savy-chan
Summary: America Just wanted to hand out with England. Who would have known this would happen?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with my phone blasting an annoying song in my ear. I opened my eyes just to be blinded by the bright sunlight that was coming from my window. I grabbed my phone to see what set it off. It was a text, from England, shoot. I forgot all about hanging out today! Of course I would oversleep. I went ahead and opened the message, I decided not to read it when I saw everything in CAPS. I put down my phone and decided to go ahead and get ready. Once I was ready I grabbed my phone and headed out. I walked all the way to the park where England was waiting. I didn't bother running. I mean I was already late, and it was also really hot. When I finally got there I saw England sitting on a swing set with a cat on his lap. I went over to the other swing right beside him and sat down.

" You're late" He said as he glared at me, petting the cat.

"yeah sorry about that. I overslept." I replied giving a little innocent smile.

"sorry doesn't make you here on time."

" well I'm here. Better than nothing, right?"

"Whatever." England turned to look away.

" So uh… Whats the cat for?" I pointed to the cat that was still sitting in his lap.

" He wanted to come." England held up the cat. " would you like to pet it?" The cat looked at me with a very unamused face. That poor thing. I reached my hand out to pet it when it jumped out of England's hands. "Hey, come back!" he yelled running after the cat. The cat ran into the road and England followed him. England finally caught him in the middle of the road. He looked to see a huge black truck collide with his body. He fell backwards and his head hit the asphalt. I stood up and ran over to him. This can't be happening, That did not just happen! When I got over to him it was obvious that he was dead. He was laying on the ground, blood everywhere, and his head was cracked open. All I could do was stand there. I felt tears roll down my face but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a familiar voice say. " This is real. He is dead." I turned to see how it was. It was me. Well, it cant be the real me cause I'm the real me. This guy looked just like me, but his hair was darker and he was wearing sunglasses. He smirked as everything around me turned black. Where the hell was I? "Well. It could be real." He said walking away from me. " Thats if you don't do anything about it."

"What do you mean?!" My voice cracked while yelling that because I was still crying. He stopped and turned to face me again.

" Well it matters. Do you want it to be real?'

"No!"

" Ok then." Suddenly a clock appeared beside him. " Its not real." He smashed the clock with his fist and I started to feel light headed. I passed out with the image of the broken clock in my mind.

When I woke up i was surprised to see where I was. I sat straight up and looked around. I was in my room. Was it all a dream? I reached over and grabbed my glasses and my phone. I put the glasses on and looked at the time on the cracked screen of my iPhone. 9:30, Just in time to see England. I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and headed out the door. " England won't believe what kind of crazy dream I had". When I was about half way to the park I noticed pieces of broken glass on the ground. The glass was in a path leading up to the swingset where England was sitting. "Thats strange." I mumbled to myself. " Why would there be glass here?"

"America!" I looked up to see England waving to me from the swingset with his cat. " Come on over here!"

"Now thats really strange. In my dream England had a cat too." I walked over to him and sat in the other swing. " so whats up?" I smiled

" Nothing really. Im just surprised that you made it on time. I thought you would have overslept."

"Yeah funny story about that-" Suddenly the cat jumped out of England's arms and started running towards the road. England got up and started running After it. I couldn't think, I didn't have time to think i just moved. I got up and ran to grab England. Please not another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could, and reached my hand forward. All I had to do was save him. Snatch him back so that damn nightmare wouldn't come true. My hand grabbed his and I pulled him back as strong as I could. I really wasn't thinking, cause I nearly pulled his arm out of his socket. After gaining his balance from being handled like that he glared at me. "What the hell you bloody wanker?! Whats your problem?!" He yelled as he snatched his hand away. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I just saw that same truck from before pass by. It seemed like it was going a lot slower this time. "Well?" England apparently wanted me to answer him. I could understand why, I mean I did hurt his arm.

" You were going to run into the road, I didn't want you to get hit by a car or something."

" Or something?" England repeated. "Well just incase you didn't know, I am a grown man and I wouldn't cross without looking both ways first."

"…Yeah." I sighed. " I guess your right. So you want to hang out at my place?" I really didn't want to stay here any longer, the image of England dead was still stuck in my mind. Being around the place where it happened didn't help much.

" Sure." England said as he walked forward., I followed. We ended up in the middle of the city. But England was acting kind of strange. He was walking really slow and was playing with his hands like he was nervous. He was also mumbling something, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. Then he just suddenly stopped. I accidentally ran into the back of him.

"S-sorry." I said backing away a little bit. He didn't reply. he just stood there. looking up at the top of a building. Well the top half of the building. It was in the middle of being built and was about half way done. " looks like there doing construction work." I said hopping it would brake the silence. It didn't really work. England was still starring at it. His face had a blank expression on it, It was kinda creepy. England wasn't one to just blank out like this. " huh… England?" I asked concerned. He smiled a little. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a depressing one, but he still stood silent. I then noticed this woman stop in the middle of he tracks and have a face of grate fear. She pointed right above England and yelled "look out!" England mumbled one last thing to himself as a giant pole went right through his body. The woman fainted have seeking this. But I stayed still. In shock once again. Blood was leaking slowly from his body, making a little pool of deep red around him. People all around us were screaming, and I could hear sirens in the distance. I then felt the tears fall down my cheek once again. I also felt something else, Two arms rap around me. "Want to try again?" I felt myself be pulled away as i realized what was happening. "No! Wait! England!" I tried as hard as i could to get away from his grip, I need to say here. I need to be with England but stopped once I saw england lift his head up sightly to be able to see me. But the strange thing is, he smiled. The everything faded to black. I stood still, with my head down. I the heard a oh to familiar laugh.

"Well well well. Looks like you failed again. "

"I didn't know that was going to happen." I said in an angered manner.

" Well of course not." He stared circling around me. " I mean if you did, then you would have done something right?"

" Just take me back."

" Back to what? " He smirked

" You know what I mean! Back to this morning!… I need another chance."

"Oh right." Another clock then appeared beside him. " Lets do it right this time ok?" He smashed the clock with his fist once more and a gust of wind hit me. I was back in my bed.

"Well" I said to myself. " I know what to do tho time."


End file.
